


糟糕（？）的图书馆之行

by Aluolm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm
Summary: 图书馆＋素股＋手交





	糟糕（？）的图书馆之行

■提姆·德雷克(红罗宾)支线剧情：糟糕（？）的图书馆之行

◎时间：和提姆·德雷克(红罗宾)交往中，主人公已上大学  
◎地点：就读大学  
◎数值：提姆好感度≥70  
◎行动：在他因为工作和各种事情顾不上你的时候，接收到情趣玩具的广告推送，请别拒绝。

■

　　糟糕。

　　情趣用品还塞在私密部位，你就被好友拉着去了图书馆，根本来不及把它取出来。姑且考虑到图书馆安静的氛围中任何奇怪的声音都无比明显，在路上让它停止了震动。麻烦的是，图书馆的厕所正在维修中，找个借口去那里拿出来都没办法。

　　真是糟糕透了。

　　……全都是那家伙的错。

　　想到男朋友那张好久没见的脸，你就气不从一处打来。你忙着期末复习，提姆忙着义警事务，反应过来的时候已经好久没联系了。难得见面他也是一脸疲乏，你只想着让他赶紧去休息免得一不小心猝死，其他心思一点也生不起。

　　你觉得自己的性欲很正常。

　　可有了男友却活得像只单身狗，好久没有性生活也不是办法。偶尔忍耐不住，就只能用情趣道具自我纾解。

　　也就是，自慰……

　　现在的你穿着超短裙，跳蛋埋在此前被它玩弄的湿的一塌糊涂的花穴里，内裤也沾染上淫液。

　　捧着学习资料，你根本没有办法把这些文字咽下去，只觉得惴惴不安。不知道是不是心理作用，你似乎能闻到内裤上散发出的味道……明明在自慰前才换上不久，而你也一直很注意私密部位的卫生。

　　阴道被跳蛋胀满的感觉，你并不讨厌，甚至是喜欢的……它安安静静的躺在那里，没带来多少感觉，你觉得自己大概能苟过这段时间。

　　后背忽然被拍了一下。

　　坐在身侧的朋友也用手肘碰了碰你，你才回过头，看到那张熟悉的面孔。提姆正弯着腰看你，一只手搭在你肩膀上，眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇微动。

　　“跟我走。”

　　糟糕。

　　这一定是最糟糕的情况了。

　　你明白了提姆想表达的意思，僵硬着身体站了起来，被他牵着手一直走到没人的书架。

　　静悄悄的，没有任何人说话。

　　你没有追究为什么提姆能进来。这所大学韦恩集团投了不少资金，有钱就是爸爸……而你男友，可不是总裁爸爸吗。

　　走到那个静谧无人的角落。你倚着书架，提姆从正面抱住你，头埋在你的脖颈间。温暖的气流扫过耳畔，他的声音中有疲惫也有放松：“我很想你……但你看上去不是很想我。”

　　你拍拍他狗头，苦笑：“没有啦宝贝，你要相信我对你一直都是一心一意的。”

　　“……这句话你对你舍友说了多少次了？然而你不是每次还照样坑她吗。”

　　你寒毛倒竖，小声说：“我才没有坑她！不对，你怎么知道那么清楚！”

　　“你自己说的。而且你就没有什么我不知道的事情吧？”

　　……不。不一定。

　　他可不知道你的体内有颗跳蛋呢。

　　提姆在你颈边嗅了嗅，似乎察觉到了什么。原本环在腰上的手变得不安分起来，向裙底下的世界进行探索。粗糙的大手接触到圆润丰满的臀肉，你恼羞成怒地想要挣开，他却一点也不肯放松。

　　这里是图书馆！

　　你想要用眼神告诉他这个点。这个可恶的家伙看上去浓眉大眼，在公共场合做这种事却毫不含糊。你越抵抗他捏的更用力，不用看也知道屁股上被他弄出了红痕。

　　你愤愤地咬在他的肩头，又被他的轻笑声搞得满脸通红，能感受的到他胸腔的震动。

　　“为什么你会在这里？”

　　慌乱之下，你尝试着岔开话题，小声问道。

　　提姆的声音还带着鼻音，“说过了，想你。”

　　“……你想我就是这么想的吗？这里可是图书馆。”

　　“我觉得没问题。”

　　“？？？”

　　说、说什么“没问题”呢！这分明非常有问题！这里可是图书馆，学习的地方！

　　“……！”

　　可恶……什么时候？

　　感受到花穴里原本安静躺着的跳蛋开始震动，你睁大眼睛狠狠瞪向提姆。一身西装的年轻男子似乎完全没有感受到你刺目的视线，拢起落在你肩膀和脖子边的碎发，吻上你的嘴唇。虽然心中有着万般抱怨，你还是闭着眼和他接吻。

　　这是个十分缠绵的吻。和以往不同，提姆整个人都变得软绵绵的，吻也是黏黏腻腻，到最后你差点喘不过气来，用了十足的劲才把他推开。

　　跳蛋仍在花穴中活动着，以最大的频率在震动。你抹掉嘴角的唾液，轻声抱怨道：“快把它停下来……声音太大了。你没忘了图书馆里有摄像头吗？”

　　提姆回答的理所当然：“没关系。这里很偏僻，别人听不见。摄像头被我黑了。”

　　你：“？？？”

　　黑了？什么时候？

　　他轻笑几声：“在你坐立难安心心神不定的时候。”

　　这家伙……！

　　提姆的手从臀部探进腿心，手指隔着内裤刺激阴蒂。已经被抚慰过的蜜穴隔着薄薄的布料也知道那里早就泥泞不堪了，提姆的手指带来的快感如电流一般瞬间窜过全身。他抬起你的腿，利索地把你的内裤给脱了下来，塞在自己的口袋里。目光投向提姆怎么看都价格不菲的西装，你有点心疼。

　　原以为提姆这么摸摸就算了，没想到他居然拉开了裤链。你喘着气挠向他胸口：“你不会真的要在这里……？肯定会被听见的。”

　　“别怕。”提姆信誓旦旦的承诺：“我不会插进去的，你别害怕。”

　　根本不是插不插进去的问题好吧？！

　　肉棒探入大腿内侧，摩擦着湿哒哒的花穴。虽然没有插入，但吐露的阴精依旧把阳具弄得湿哒哒的，多余的部分顺着大腿内侧留下。肉褶不断颤动着，被时不时擦过就是不插入的肉棒弄得瘙痒难带。跳蛋也在嗡嗡震动着，不断摩擦着小穴柔软的内壁。

　　提姆的阳具在你的大腿间做出抽插的动作，幅度很小，但还是能看得到。你只有紧紧抱着他的腰才能尽力让自己别瘫软在地，男人鼻腔中喷出的炽热气息弄得你面红耳赤。

　　又一个吻突然来袭。

　　你听到了走动声。绝不是你和他……即将被发现的恐惧却让花穴更加兴奋，把跳蛋夹得更紧。当陌生人的身影出现在面前，夹杂着恐惧和隐秘兴奋的刺激感席卷全身，你颤抖着身体泥泞的小穴喷出一大股蜜液。

　　他很快就走了，带着错愕的神情。当然，那位同学根本没可能看到你们做什么，抱着你做那档事的黑心小棉袄难得想要放非自我找刺激，嫉妒心和占有欲却绝不允许其他男人看到你情动的姿态。

　　所以在那位无辜的陌生人眼中，只是一对情侣在激烈的拥吻罢了……长长的西装下摆和巧妙的角度让他没有意识到两人究竟在做什么。

　　等他走后，提姆结束了这个吻，两人唇间牵着一条淫糜的银丝。

　　这样就高潮了吗？

　　他促狭的笑容，仿佛在这么对你说着。

　　一直被他这么牵着走可不行啊。

　　小小的不甘驱使着你，把手从提姆腰上离开，伸到裙下撸动早就兴奋的勃起的肉棒。力道有些大了，但交往这么久，你自然知道怎么做会让他舒服。

　　柔嫩的手绕着柱身上下套弄着，粗长壮硕的肉棒高高挺立，在女友逐渐加快的抚慰下变得更加狰狞。囊袋也未被忽略，被握在掌心中用适当的力道揉捏着。

　　原本就已经兴奋的肉棒在你突然的主动下被狠狠地刺激一番。他含住你的耳朵，感觉白光在眼前炸裂，快感从胯下一直传到头顶。随着剧烈的喘息声，浊白的精液释放在你的手中和大腿上。

　　提姆的确没有插入。

　　他的眼睛中含着情动时的泪水，看起来雾蒙蒙的。把西装套在你身上，并且一个一个扣子扣好。

　　“走吧。”

　　提姆这么说着，而你也撩开被汗水浸湿的头发，竭力做出没发生什么的样子，跟着他走出图书馆。

　　目的当然是去找宾馆，纾解被挑逗的欲望。

　　谁会知道那个青年的裤子口袋中塞着女友的内裤，被体贴的男友套上西装外衣的女孩，裙下什么也没穿呢。


End file.
